pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Liwen Shao
|image = |caption = |fullname = |nicknames = |born = |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = |family = |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = 5′ 6″ |weight = |occupation = Head of Shao IndustriesPacific Rim Uprising |affiliations = |Pan Pacific Defense Corps |pilot = Scrapper |appearances = Pacific Rim: Uprising |noncanon = Pacific Rim Uprising: The Junior Novel, Pacific Rim Uprising: Official Novelization |actor = Jing Tian‘Pacific Rim 2’ Adds Chinese Actress Jing TianThe Great Wall Actress Jing Tian Joins Cast For Pacific Rim 2 Film |voice actor = }} Liwen Shao is a and the head of Shao Industries. During the Reemeregnece of the Kaiju in 2035, Shao attempts to officiate the implementation of unmanned drones in a move to reduce loss of life among Rangers in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. She is the pilot of the Rogue Jaeger Scrapper. Biography Early Life Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Pacific Rim: Uprising After the Drone Jaegers are revealed to be Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrids created by Newton Geiszler, an enraged Shao tries to kill him but is stopped by Hermann Gottlieb, resulting in Newton's escape. Working quickly, Shao induces a feedback loop in the drones, causing their Kaiju brains to explode, effectively destroying them and stopping the creation of more Breaches. In the aftermath of the attack, Shao travels to the Shatterdome with Gottlieb and offers their help in repairing the damage and preparing for the threat from Raijin, Hakuja and Shrikethorn. Shao aids in repairing the remaining Jaegers and finishing Gottlieb's Kaiju blood-powered thrusters. In order to make Gipsy Avenger stronger, Shao adds Obsidian Fury's plasma infused chainsaws to it at the request of Reyes. During the early stages of the battle, Shao remains at the Shatterdome, working on repairing and upgrading the Rogue Jaeger Scrapper. During the battle, when the Rippers are released, Shao recognizes the location they come from as one of her automated factories and realizes that Newt is behind it. As things worsen with the creation of the Mega-Kaiju, Gottlieb urges Shao to hurry but she is unsure if she can finish in time. As a heavily-damaged Gipsy Avenger attempts to figure out how to reach the thruster that can take them into orbit, Shao suddenly brings Scrapper in via one of her transport ships with Shao personally remote-piloting the Rogue Jaeger using a system identical to what she installed in her Drone Jaegers. Shao uses Scrapper to retrieve the thruster and uses Scrapper's upgraded weapons to weld the thruster to Gipsy Avenger's hand. However, when Gipsy Avenger takes off, Scrapper is accidentally taken along for the ride and gets stuck. Jake Pentecost orders Shao to remain with them even after she frees Scrapper so they can use Scrapper's added weight in their kamikaze attack. After Gipsy Avenger is set on a collision course with the Mega-Kaiju on the slopes of Mount Fuji, Jake's escape pod fails, trapping him and Amara Namani in the doomed Jaeger. Thinking fast, Shao has Scrapper cut into the Conn-Pod and has the two pilots board Scrapper. At the last moment, Shao makes Scrapper jump off of Gipsy Avenger, saving the lives of Jake and Amara. The Mega-Kaiju is killed in the collision while the resulting supersonic shockwave wrecks Scrapper. Before Scrapper's systems go off-line, Shao is relieved to see that the Mega-Kaiju is dead and to hear that Nate Lambert has captured Newton. Personality Skills Known Inconsistencies Trivia Gallery }} Notes References Category:Characters Category:Pacific Rim: Uprising